


The Rhythm of the Rustling Leaves

by lostinforest



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by Mumintroll | Moomins, LET'S GET IT, M/M, Mumintroll | Moomins References, Polski | Polish, Snufkin suddenly ends up in some shady modern city and meets a boy with glasses, po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Po drugiej stronie lasu wznoszą się wysokie budynki z rdzawej cegły, wielkie płyty przyduszają zieleń i tłumią nawoływania nielicznych ptaków. Włóczykij zostaje pozbawiony zieleni drzew i szorstkości wysokich traw okalających dziewicze wzniesienia Doliny Muminków. Jego nowy szlak doprowadził go do końca świata, który był mu znajomy i samotna wędrówka stała się kaskadą niesamowitych doświadczeń, jakich jeszcze nie dane mu było spisać w starym dzienniku.





	The Rhythm of the Rustling Leaves

_Is it odd to say that your lover reminds you of a tree?_

\- Jeanette Winterson

 

 

 

Wiatr trącał korony drzew i muskał zaczepnie skórę oraz poły znoszonego płaszcza, który miał zarzucony na ramiona. Schował dłonie w głębokich kieszeniach, zaciskając palce na małej harmonijce, i rozejrzał się z zachwytem po idealnie owalnej polanie.

Mech był mokry i giętki pod stopami, pozostałość po niedawnej burzy. Włóczykij zrobił niewielki, ostrożny krok do przodu, starając się jednocześnie pozostać w cieniu i nie naruszyć pieczołowicie wykonywanych, choć na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie chaotycznych i niezrozumiałych obrzędów, których był właśnie świadkiem. 

Grupa Hatifnatów zebrała się w półokręgu, wyginając swoje białe, gąbczaste ciałka, niczym w tańcu do niesłyszalnej melodii. Powietrze było rześkie i zdawało się trzeszczeć od kłębiącej się energii, którą chłonęły łapczywie nieobecne ani wzrokiem, ani myślą stworzonka.

Włóczykij, nęcony wizją dokładniejszego przyjrzenia się temu fascynującemu procederowi, postąpił jeszcze trochę naprzód, i jeszcze trochę, a nim się zorientował, Hatifnatowie otoczyli go niczym żywy łańcuch choinkowy.

Wtem coś zaczęło się dziać. Wiatr nabrał na sile, a powietrze miało na języku posmak mokrego żelaza i czegoś niezdefiniowanego, co szczypało w język i drażniło wnętrze policzków, jakby smakował błyskawicę.

Ciałka Hatifnatów okryły się łuną jarzeniowego światła, które raniło oczy i rozbłyskiwało tak spektakularną jasnością, że nocny krajobraz lasu zamienił się w mistyczną porę załamującą zwykły porządek rzeczy. Włóczykij osłonił oczy rękawem płaszcza i zatoczył się, czując przechodzące przez całe ciało drgania, niezliczone ukłucia fantomowych igiełek. Zdjęty nieoczekiwaną falą mdłości, zatopił się kolanami w leśne poszycie, wczepiając palce w gąbkowatą zieleń mchu i próbując odegnać to obezwładniające uczucie serią głębokich oddechów.

 _Tato Muminka_ , pomyślał, rzężąc _, Muminku, mój drogi przyjacielu, ktokolwiek, pomocy. Ja chyba tutaj umrę._

Hatifnatowie wymrukiwali swoją bezgłośną pieśń, nie przerywając tańca i zacieśniając krąg, makabrycznie piękny, o mocy wszystkich piorunów, które kiedykolwiek uderzyły w stare drzewa. 

Włóczykij stracił przytomność.

**Author's Note:**

> Kto by pomyślał, że zechcę pobawić się kiedyś z tym uniwersum. Wszystkiemu winna jest moja mała (duża) miłość do Włóczykija.   
> Ten krótki zaczątek historii można potraktować jako prolog, jednakże kolejne rozdziały również będą dość skromne, jeśli idzie o ilość słów (przewiduję, że objętość poszczególnych części każdorazowo nie przekroczy 1000 znaków).  
> Mam tym samym nadzieję, że opublikowanie tego fragmentu zmobilizuje mnie do dalszego pisania i zepnę to nieduże opowiadanko do końca wakacji, a wy, którzy się na nie natkniecie, potraktujecie je jako przyjemną, lekką lekturę. Mamy wszak muminkowy renesans.  
> Do następnego!


End file.
